


Written In The Stars

by Nevanna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie stops by the Gems' temple to lend out a few of her favorite books, and ends up learning something about Amethyst's own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires canon knowledge up through "On the Run." It fills the "Aliens" square for the 2014-2015 Ladies' Bingo amnesty period.

“Hey, there.” Amethyst held the door open and waved Connie inside. “Steven’s out on a mission with the other Gems. I guess they don’t want me scaring away the local wildlife – not sure why. Anyway, he’ll be back soon.”

“Local to where?” Connie asked.

“I forget what the planet’s called,” Amethyst said dismissively, flopping onto the sofa. “I know it has animals that look kinda like bunnies with a few more ears, but trying to pet them is a pretty big mistake. You guys got any exciting plans?”

“Actually, speaking of other planets… I was going to lend him some books.” Connie held up her copies of _Starborn High_ and _Star Tested_. “Maybe you want to read them, too, when he’s done? They’re about these three high school kids who find out that they’re really from outer space, and they have to learn to use their new powers to stop the evil aliens who destroyed…” She paused, because Amethyst’s round face had contorted like she’d just swallowed a lemon. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Amethyst drawled. “Keep talking. I guess these kids are the _good_ kind of aliens, then?”

“Well, sure.”

“They wouldn’t hurt any squishy, helpless humans, would they?”

“Of course not,” Connie told her. For weeks (okay, months) after she’d read the _Starborn_ trilogy, she had spent hours daydreaming about what would happen when her own alien powers manifested, or when, like Lisa from the _Spirit Morph_ Saga, she discovered her magical birthright. She couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t wished that the worlds in her favorite books were real, but in none of her fantasies had the “helpless, squishy humans” included herself. “The main character – Kayla – she’s even dating a human girl.”

“Good for Kayla,” Amethyst snorted. “Good for all of them, I guess – knowing where they belong and everything, and not having to worry that they might turn out to be _monsters_.” She took a few steps forward, her hands outstretched. Maybe it was Connie’s imagination, but Amethyst’s fingers were starting to look a lot longer, not to mention _scalier_ …

“Amethyst?” Connie hugged her books to her chest. What would Lisa do, if she were here? Draw her sword? Weave a spell? Maybe this was more like that scene in the third _Spirit Morph_ book, when she learned how to feel compassion for the chimera that all the villagers feared. “Did I say something wrong? What can I do to help?” She suddenly wished that the other Gems would return soon, and tried not to feel ashamed at the thought.

“I guess there’s a lot you don’t know, kid.” Amethyst flexed her fingers, which shrank back to their normal size and shape. “Sorry I scared you, and stuff.”

“I’m not scared to learn more about your world,” Connie said firmly, even if it wasn’t entirely true. Sometimes she was _terrified_. 

“Maybe _now_ , you’re not.” When Amethyst spoke again, she sounded a little more cheerful. “But I guess only one person in this house knows what’ll happen in the future, and it’s not me.”

Connie took a deep breath. “Just so you know,” she said, “the kids in the _Starborn_ books _don’t_ always know where they belong. They have to figure it out as they go.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Amethyst replied, and this time, she sounded like she meant it.


End file.
